


Tattoo Artist/Florist Art

by Dreamin



Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: When Khan, a tattoo artist, meets Molly, a florist, sparks fly.
Relationships: Molly Hooper/Khan Noonien Singh | John Harrison
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6
Collections: Molly Hooper Appreciation Week Fall 2020





	Tattoo Artist/Florist Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Created for Molly Hooper Appreciation Week Day 3 -- Occupational AU.


End file.
